guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Norn armor
you know GWW has some of the pictures for a few professions. maybe u can get them :D. --Hellbringer 19:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) What's GWW, the official GW wiki? Zorwrath 02:51, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, GWW is the abbreviation for Guild Wars Wiki - and we can't nick graphics from there due to incompatible licensing. --'Snograt'' 02:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) o damn. well that sucks o well. we will get all of the armors when the real game comes out. --Hellbringer 14:32, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Reskinned old armors? I'm really disappointed with these... *CRIES* Looks like Anet got lazy and reskinned the old armors, mixing things up a bit between different sets (like female necro is essentially Canthan with the "mouth-piece" from Elite Luxon). I don't see hardly anything new here... RoseOfKali 00:58, 28 August 2007 (CDT) : =/ This is just Norn... maybe the Ebon Van and Asuran will be different? /pray --Dice 21:56, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::They better be.Concerned Citizen 14:22, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::I guess I don't really mind, it gives them a chance to put right where the crappy old skins went wrong. 12.175.211.39 16:54, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol...Norn armor is the only armor that isn't total reskins. --DEATHWING 20:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Anet seriously half-assed all the armors. Norn armor's probably the only one i'll ever invest in. Temperis 17:39, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::I know this is old but, have you ever tried applying a skin to a model? Have you ever used such programs? I've done similar things, it's not easy at all, and consider that Anet had to mke 4 armors for 10 professions, as well as tons of other new things. They didn't really have time to make new models for all the armors. None of the Norn armors are reskins, no matter what anyone tells you, none of them are. Most of the other armors are reskins, but why complain? Most Factions and Proph elite armors are reskins--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'''DNA]] 18:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Headgear Interesting thing with the headgear, though. Seems that besides the regular Norn headgear, unique for each profession, many (if not all) will be able to craft the "face paint" mask that looks the same regardless of profession. So far, I've seen it on Warriors, Rangers, Monks, and Mesmers. It looks like the left half of the face is painted white, and the right half is dyeable. RoseOfKali 01:10, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :At least your characters can now cheer for your favorite sports team, assuming white is one of their colors. --Vortexsam 20:34, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Toronto Maple Leafs ftw! --Valentein 00:02, 29 August 2007 (CDT) "Trivia" The Male Elementalist armor does not closely match the male elementalist elite luxon armor. If you want to say that some look like reskins...chose a better candidate or chose an armor that more closely resembles it. IMO talk of reskins should stay off the armor pages (Save it for the talk pages if you have to say something)...let people come to their own conclusions about it.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 01:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) They said Necromancer not Elementalist. ^^ 137.164.198.146 10:48, 28 August 2007 (CDT) The revision I changed in fact did say Elementalist...check this revision. But my point still stands...it shouldn't be on the content page...it should be on the talk page.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 23:06, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::If you know anything about 3d Modeling or meshing, you would know what I meant by the similarity. The two sets in fact share the same mesh, only slightly modified. I thought of making a list with all the comparisons, but I figured there is no point. What I was trying to convey was that, if you do purchase this armor you might find that it resembles a set you already have. Or a set you could buy for a lot less. Upon closer inspection (bought the armor myself, both sets) it seems they do bear a resemblance but you're right, the note is superfluous. --MagickElf666 15:45, 31 August 2007 (CDT) <<--- resetting indent. Anyway, after seeing the Asuran Armor, Ebon Vanguard and Dwarven armors... NOW will somebody else aggree that they are merely reskinned, mixed and matched armor? Look at this picture and tell me it doesn't look strangely familiar (2 sets already have this smae mesh.. Krytan and Elite Stormforged) But then! The boots are different, and the arms are different. But they all look like they belong to a different set. --MagickElf666 18:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Underwhelming OK. I was expecting some really fancy armors for multiple proffessions, and to be honest, I am rather disappointed in general. I would not say any of these are downright awful, but I cannot say that anything here is giving me a case of the GIMMIES! None of these are what I would call bad, (at least I can point to stuff thats nowheres near as good), but I am just not seeing most of these armors appealing to a lot of people. As mentioned before many of them seem to be a re-skinning of older armors, and the newer stuff just looks odd (red male dervish with wintersday cap). I don't know. I have mixed feelings on this set as a whole and I really am not finding most of these deserving of their "elite" status. Anyone else a little underwhelmed? I really hope the vanguard set isn't some simple uniform-like outfit for everyone. Maybe the asura set will blow us all away. One can only hope. Kelvin Greyheart 12:48, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Thats Norn armor for you... Asura or dwarf will probably the most appealing i say the Asura will more Brave Heart LOL the warrior looks like William Wallace ;) 70.180.207.12 15:49, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Hall of Monuments One of my guildies said that his EotN armor, full set that doesnt have a helm, wasnt acepted by the hall. Is this true, or will certain sets (he tried war dwarven) not be accepted?71.154.13.89 16:44, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :iirc, Dwarven armor (even Silver Eagle, apparently, even though it IS a full set) can't be put into the HoM...Hyper Cutter 17:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I think this problem with the Armors not being excepted by the HoM is just a bit more evidence that Anet rushed GW:EN out to us...and didnt finish is as it was ment to be. Maybe NCsoft had a hand in that i dont know... but many ppl i know agree that GW:EN seems almost hollow at times...Bayushi Kyo16:11, 12 September 2007 (PDT) The Silver Eagle Armor CAN be placed in the HoM..as far as I know, all the other EoTN armors cannot :All the armors except Dwarven can't be added (Dwarven isn't a true "set" of armor). Silver Eagle is technically Dwarven, but separate from the rest of the non-set pieces and an actual set itself, thus addable like the anon above me stated. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) The Tough Guys How come all the caster guys have full fur parkas.. while the warriors and paragons are showin skin? I guess it shows how tough they are...Jafar The Swift 12:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : What about sins? Their showing skin too and their just sticks in the wind.-- NanoWarrior (Talk • ) 03:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Norn > All other EotN armors.-- NanoWarrior (Talk • ) 03:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC)